


Concert for two

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alcohol mention, i'm tearing up bye, just.. senseis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Akiomi's peaceful sleep is interrumped once again, but this time he doesn't get to scold anyone.





	Concert for two

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concierto para dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702432) by [Druzaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina). 



Akiomi was sleeping peacefully on a fresh saturday night, the only one he could use to rest after a long and arduous week at Yumenosaki.  
His rest was interrupted abruptly by the ringtone of his cellphone, which he answered, disgruntled.

  
"What do you want, Jin!? it's 3:48 AM. Are you kidding me?" The one at the other side couldn't avoid laughing. "What are you laughing at?! are you drinking again?"

  
"No,no. I think i just heard the voice of a beautiful someone, that's it ~ ♪"

 

Akiomi took some seconds to understand the meaning behind that phrase, the same time he took to get his face dyed with a crimson-ish blush. "J-jin! what did you want? I hope this isn't one of your drunk ted talks because i'll kill you."

A sigh is heard. "Hahaha, no, but it's something better!" Akiomi had shivers. What's WORSE than that? a complete medicine thesis? ¿At almost 4 AM, on saturday?

 

The other's voice took him out of his thinking. "Come to the balcony." Akiomi felt more fear than before, but if he was on the other side... He wanted to see him anyways. He endured all of those random speeches, all of those drunk calls, just because it was him. One more night wasn't a deal. Or so he thought..

He pulled the curtains and went into the balcony, just to witness something he couldn't believe. It was.. for him?

Jin was there, looking at him directly, with the most beautiful suit he could have dreamed (Or he maybe thought it just because it was Jin who wore it) and a big bouquet of flowers (that were thrown to the balcony he stood in a bit after)

..He was fascinated. He felt like he was dreaming about this for a lot of time, and it was happening just before his eyes. He shook his head a bit to evade showing how spellbound he was, but it didn't last long. Akiomi took the bouquet of flowers and felt, with the fragrance of those, the perfume Jin always used, that one he always felt when the other hugged him from the neck on a signal of trust, being the same idiot as ever. He rested his forearms on the balcony's frame, waiting for the actions of Jin Sagami, "The Japanese Super Idol"... haha.  
The contrary got closer. Of course, Akiomi looked taller, but it was still almost a ground floor, he could appreciate his expressions in detail from there.

"Everything started.."  
"Long ago, in the Sun Island...♪"

..For real? Jin was singing so near to him, but at the same time so far, because he couldn't scold or touch him from there. He was.. the only spectator of this stage. An unique concert, made only for him. It was far more special than the rest, where he was surrounded by people, suffering the heat of the theatre, just to see him from far away.

When he finished singing, Jin climbed to the balcony, where Akiomi greeted him with a kiss, without thinking it.  
He couldn't think about holding himself either, he hugged him tightly for all the times he couldn't, and he kissed him for all the time he lost trying to ignore him on school grounds. He took a while to realize what he was doing, but when he did, he pulled the other apart and cleared his throat.

"W..well.. What happened?"

Jin didn't reply, but took a bit of distance and touched Akiomi's lips with a finger, in signal of silence. Then, he kneeled. No. This can't be..

Akiomi knew exactly what was going to happen. He reached his right hand onto him, who took it calmly. He started trembling, and then started crying disconsolately.  
He just freed all his feelings. He knew what he was going to say, he knew what was going to happen just now, but everything was so dreamy that he couldn't stop tearing up.  
Jin took a small box from his pocket, to open it and then make the long awaited question.

"Akiyan.. Would you marry me?"

Amongst Akiomi's sobs, he tried to make a kind of broken smile, but because of that the most beautiful that Jin appreciated in his life, with a "yes" that wasn't audible for the rest of the world, but resonated clearly on the ears of both.

Still feeling the nerves through the other's hand, Jin placed the ring and stood up to hug him again, letting go of some tears out of happiness too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this took me some time to translate, since i'm not that good at english..  
> Please tell me if there's any typo or gramatical error please! it would help me a lot.  
> Aside that, I hope you enjoyed! i'm a really avid fan of Jin and Akiomi, and I'm really glad I finally managed to write something about them;; 
> 
> PS: the "Sun island" thing is a reference to a song called "La isla del sol" it was really trendy here since 199X, I thought it was a bit near the time where Akiomi and Jin were young, so...


End file.
